


You Feel Pretty Real To Me

by space_aces



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dissociation, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Brian didn't know where he was. Or he did but he doesn't know if he knows. He was aware that his gloves were gone. He was aware of the blanket laying across his shoulders. He was aware of the shuffling of feet around him. He was aware that maybe he's been fake this entire time.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Series: Modern AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	You Feel Pretty Real To Me

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I'M REALLY LIKE THIS HUH,,, back at it again with the modern au except this was written back in march 17th... Basically in the au Brian took philosophy classes caused he likes it but it ended up fucking him up pretty heavily and causing a pretty significant amount of anxiety so he'll just...dissociate as he tries to believe he's real. This is mostly based on conversations I had with my fwiend Nick (<3) and real life. 
> 
> Anyways I'm making a series to keep all my modern shit organized cause surprisingly I do have info on the other mechs aswell

Brian didn't know where he was. Or he did but he doesn't know if he knows. He was aware that his gloves were gone. He was aware of the blanket laying across his shoulders. He was aware of the shuffling of feet around him. He was aware that maybe he's been fake this entire time. 

There wasn't anything that could prove he was real. His personality changes with people and each day. He didn't even remember what his actual personality is like. Was he kind? Was he mean? Was he a good person? Brian could pretend all he wanted but deep down a part of him knew that it was just him faking being nice. That he wasn't as nice as everyone said he was. That one day everyone will see and leave him. It only works if he was real though.

Someone held his hands. He knew this person. Nothing came up in his head and Brian could feel the frustration brewing. It was like a weird mixture of numbness and pain. The fog in his head was starting to clear when he felt a weight on his lap and a hand on his cheek. Brian looked down and saw the person staring back at them. He wanted to know this person's name but it kept slipping away.

"It's Jonny." As if reading his mind, Jonny reminded Brian of who he was, "Do you want to talk?" Brian tried to open his mouth but couldn't find the power in himself to do it, so he shook his head. Jonny swiped his thumb across Brian's cheek as the latter leaned into the touch. It was warm against his cold skin and he wanted more of that heat. Something to keep him feeling like he wasn't slipping away.

He doesn't know how much time had passed but Jonny didn't leave his lap or move his hand from his cheek. Slowly, Brian found his words, "I don't feel real." 

Jonny frowned and poked his cheek, "You feel pretty real to me. Look around and tell me what you see."

A small smile formed across Brian's lips as he looked around their apartment, "I see my bag," A brown backpack lay across the kitchen table. He looked a bit closer, "my pins," only the pronouns ones, He/him and they/them respectively. Brian continued to look around, "The tv is playing some cooking show. I-I can't remember what it is right now." There was a bit of pressure as Jonny squeezed his hand gently, "and I see you. Sorry for this, pretty dumb to get upset over something like this."

"Hey," Jonny suddenly sat up and looked very seriously at Brian, "It's not dumb at all. If it affects you, then it's not dumb or stupid or bad. It's something that hurts you and I'm here then I'll do everything in my power to help." 

Brian nodded a little and kissed Jonny quickly, "Thank you. I'll help you too, y'know." Jonny just hummed in agreement and wrapped the blanket around Brian a little more.

"Stay here and we can watch shitty netflix shows. I'll get us some food." He just nodded and held the blanket close, "I love you." 

"I love you too."

Brian found the fonfness leaking from his words. He felt like that was real.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place pretty later on in their relationship where they're both a lot more open about themselves to each other. Love them....
> 
> Anyways nb brian rights


End file.
